Net64 FAQ
Please note that this FAQ was copied from a Google Doc made by the Net64 developers. Quick Fixes -Make sure your ROM is clean, if you look for it on the internet you want one called: Super Mario 64 (U) ! in .z64 format. NOTE: Europe (E) and Japanese (J) ROMs do not work with the online tool. -Run Project64 and Net64 as Administrator (right click on Project64 & Net64+) -Use Windows Compatibility Mode A) Make sure your computer is 64-bits. B) Try using a different server, sometimes it could be a connection/host problem. C) Restart both the client and the emulator after making changes. D) 16MB and counter factor only saves for that specific ROM, you need to change it each time you use a new ROM/ROM hack. E) If you are getting disconnected, then it means you were idle (not playing) for around 5-10 minutes. This is a feature built into the client, make sure you are playing to prevent being disconnected. F) Kirby and Goomba sometimes causes textures to disappear or flicker. It's also possible to softlock the game due to their small size. FAQ I want to play a different gamemode, how do I change it? First check to make sure Gameplay voting is enabled for that server, or else then you can’t change it. Type '/gamemode' followed by a number (1-8) in the the chat. Here’s a list of all gamemodes: * /gamemode 1 - Regular, with Interaction/Punching * /gamemode 2 - Regular, shoot Fireflower with L-Button * /gamemode 3 - Regular, no Interaction/Punching * /gamemode 4 - Prophunt * /gamemode 5 - Boss Rush * /gamemode 6 - Tag * /gamemode 7 - Nothing, this mode is not implemented. * /gamemode 8 - WarioWare Note: * Capture The Flag is currently broken, the opposite players freeze when joining. No fix. * Boss Rush will crash Net64 if the boss gets hit when opening a star door. No fix. * WarioWare can sometimes be unstable. Server list is blank Sometimes the server browser goes down. This issue is related to the SMMDB website as both the website and client are linked together and run on the same hosting software. You will have to wait for it to return. Why is it taking so long to connect? It is possible that the server is currently full on players or the server host did not port-forward correctly, try using a different server. If you’re trying to play privately with a friend, make sure they’ve set everything up correctly. Error: connect ETIMEDOUT/Not Connecting This occurs when using Direct Connect. Check if you typed in the IP and port correctly. If you're trying to connect to a private server, make sure the host port-forward correctly and that you're connecting to a valid IP address. If all else fails, try making an exception for Net64 through the Firewall. My controller isn’t working/”No Controller” Error The default plugin for binding controls may not work as intended all the time. Another great plugin for controller binding that comes with the Memory Modded Project64 is N-Rage for PJ64: 2.4.0.2 To change your plugin to this, go to Options/Settings/Plugins on PJ64 then look for Input (Controller) Plugin: Click it and change it to N-Rage for PJ64 (Debug) 2.4.0.2 and hit Apply. Go to Options/Configure Controller and check the Device tab and make sure your controller is selected and the box that says “Plugged” is checked. Then try to bind your controls, remember to save your profile so you don’t lose. If it doesn’t work in the game but it binds, try restarting Project64 and make sure your controller is plugged in before launching it. When I join a server Net64 Crashes Make sure you have the emulator on 16MB. You do this by launching your ROM on Project64, going into Options/Settings/Config and there will be a memory drop down menu. Click it and change from 4MB to 16MB. Occasionally these settings do reset, which causes Net64 (and potentially your emulator) to crash, so you might have to re-enter them multiple times. Make sure your emulator is unpaused (F2) before joining a server. If it is set correctly, try launching both the Emulator and Net64 as an Administrator (right click the exe, choose run as administrator). If the problem persists, try making an exception through your firewall and/or anti-virus for Net64. Why can't I play this on 32-bits (x86)? The Net64 tool requires a 64-bit computer, currently there are no plans for adding 32-bit support. However, there is an older build available that should work for 32-bit. [Download here] It functions off the same interface as the very first client; The only catch is that its missing some fixes and doesn't work with Net64+ servers, meaning that the only way to play is privately with friends. We do not provide support for this version. Are Mac and Linux supported? Currently there are no plans to natively support Mac/Linux. However, you can try to use a “Virtual Machine” but there’s no guarantee that it will work. I downloaded Net64+ but all I see are weird files. Where is Net64? You accidentally downloaded the source code, you need to download the .7z above the source code download. Also make sure you downloaded it either from the Net64 Discord or Tarandas’s GitHub. Popup Error “Unhandled R4300i OpCode at: 80914020” This normally occurs when there is a memory issue with the emulator, if it’s not 16MB then this error can happen. Once you get this error make sure to check your memory setting again. - If it isn’t 16MB, change it to 16MB and click apply. - If it is 16MB, do a fresh PC restart. I can’t find 16MB under Memory Size/The highest is only 8MB You’re using the wrong emulator. Net64 2.0 requires Project 64 Memory Mod, a special emulator that allows more RAM to be used than a conventional N64 emulator. With the extra RAM, Net64 can import more characters, gamemodes, and provide ROM hack support. It should have been included with the client download in the folder labeled “emulator”. Game freezes/”Fatal Error”/White screen when I start Net64 You didn’t change the RAM to 16MB or the settings didn’t save. Close your emulator and Net64 before you try to connect again. (If there is no option for 16MB you’re using the wrong emulator.) Remember, settings only are saved for that specific ROM, meaning that if you try playing a ROM hack, you need to first change the RAM to 16MB. Microcode Error This error is caused by tampering with the graphics plugin. By default it is set to Glide64 Napalm. DO NOT CHANGE THE GRAPHICS PLUGIN! Net64 2.0 only works with Glide64 ‘Napalm WX’ Release 1. If you did change it, just set it back to Glide64 Napalm (in settings) and restart. I have an older version of Net64, will that still work with 2.0? No, you won’t be able to connect to anyone who’s using 2.0 as it’s missing information and will kick you out of the server. You can still use it for your own personal use or to play with friends, but they must be using the same version as you. I want to play offline As of 2.0.1, you should be able to play offline after selecting the emulator. Just don't connect to a server. If it’s not working or you’re invisible, go to the ‘server’ folder included with the download and open net64plus-ded.exe Open Net64 and click Navigation then click Direct Connect Type in 127.0.0.1 and click connect (This will connect you to your own computer, not a server). Do I need to connect to a specific server to play ? You can join any server with any ROM, but in case you are playing with people that are using a different ROM you may see their player character floating or clipping into surfaces. This is due to how servers work, and it’s the expected behavior. Net64 can’t find emulator Try running Net64 in Windows Compatibility Mode and/or running both as Admin. It is also possible that your anti-virus software/Windows Defender, is trying to block the tool from injecting itself into the memory of the emulator. Make sure that those aren’t the issue. The textures look pixelated? This happens when you press backspace on your keyboard. It's a feature that changes the filtering mode between Bilinear, Point-Sampled, and Automatic. Just keep pressing backspace again until it’s set back to normal. My character is invisible! This would occur back in 2.0.0 if you didn’t connect to server. As of 2.0.1, this shouldn’t be a problem, but if somehow it occurs, here’s a list of possible solutions: - Make sure you’re actually connected to a server. - Be sure that there is an exception made for Firewall and your Antivirus. - Run both Project64 and Net64 as admin. - This could also be a host problem so try to connect to a verified public server. I got kicked off the server! If you are idle for 5 minutes, you will automatically be disconnected from the server you’re in. This is done to make sure servers have active players and to allow others to join if the server was previously full. Category:Help/Setup